Amethyst
by Beyya12211
Summary: A girl and a boy can be different in several ways, but not as different as she thought. having gone from a simple girl with a broken heart, Amethyst discovers a new world she never knew existed.
1. Chapter 1

So hey this story is one that i had a dream about and im still working on it so please bare with me. I hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: **_This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental._**

 **Chapter 1**  
In autumn, all the leaves start to wilt and change color to make room for new leaves in the spring, the leaves don't seem to unhappy about this change because they die gracefully, and are replaced with leaves just as beautiful.  
It was autumn and I am not a tree but I am starting to wilt, not physically or maybe I am? I'm emotionally drained, tired of crying myself to sleep on a nightly basis, I've fallen into a depression, I'm in quite a pickle. The Boy/ Man I thought I would spend the rest of my life with the person I have so many memories with, has decided he is no longer in love, Fenn is his name and even though I'll never forget the last walk as a couple through the park across the brown bridge over the man-made lake, it was maybe seven-thirty at night when we made it half way across, Fenn was being bazaar so it was affecting me I asked him what was the matter and he stopped and asked me to sit with him. In my heart I knew what was about to happen, we had been together for three years, how could this happen? I remember thinking god I'm so in love, and I have been for so long, it's going to be impossible for this to not be love anymore. He stood up in front of me, I was shivering, he took off his leather jacket and put it around my shoulder. I wasn't actually cold it was 75 degrees out, but I continued to shiver I already felt emptiness. He stands in front of me and lifts my chin to look into his eyes, and goddammit he's already crying, he says I "can't..." and starts to cry "I can't..." he keeps repeating, I whisper "no", I say it again this time louder "NO!" almost as if I yelled he raised his eyebrow, and I said "No", one last time before saying "I Love You." He begins to tell me he can't pretend to be in love anymore, "it's been six months since I realized I was no longer in love with you. I love you Amethyst Olivia Clyde but I'm not in love with you." He cries. I shrug his jacket off, it falls to the floor, I run as fast as I could, and hurdled over the bridge post, right into the cool water, fully dressed and swam to the edge of the lake and ran into the Forrest, it was still summer the Forrest at this time was still lush, lots of tall oak trees, I run up to the highest one I spot and head for it soaking wet and cold I just want to be alone, I try to reach the branch on the tree but it's too high so I jump a bit to reach and finally grab ahold of it. I climb about 8 feet into the tree memorizing my steps so I can get down later. I found a spot in the tree that dipped and kind of made a spoon shape big enough for me and one other person. I climbed in my new spot and realized how dramatic jumping into the lake was but what's done is done. The clothes felt gross so I slipped off my thin Hoodie and wrung out as much water as I could and did the same with all of my clothes until it was just me in my plain bra and mismatched panties. I curl up in my spot and replayed what happened in my head over and over, all I could think of was His "I can't, I can't," and "I'm not in love with you anymore.", and I eventually drifted to sleep, and woke abruptly to sound of twigs snapping. I freeze and look down a figure of a male Is walking under the trees 8 feet below. At this point I'm sure he can't see me, so I hold my breath and hope he passes. But he starts to climb my tree and sits about 6 feet below me. He's pretty tall but I can't see any features but that. I'm freaking out, hoping he doesn't look up because at this point he would be able to see me. Suddenly I realize my clothes are dangling above him dripping water right on him. He feels the water and looks up just as I push myself flat against the tree holding my breath. Oh god don't see me don't see me. He jumps of off the branch and walks away. I wait until the footsteps fade and quickly dress myself in my now damp clothes, gosh what time is it nine or ten, realizing again how stupid I was for jumping in the lake when I pulled my now ruined phone out of my pocket no time, no watch. Whatever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
I get home eventually, and I look at the sky and I can see the light yellows, blues and oranges in the sky and realize it's probably a little after five in the morning, damn, I'm going to get chewed out. I prepare for the onslaught as I get to the porch but Fenn is there waiting, AMETHYST! WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU? He yells, "I ran into the forest after you why did you jump into the lake? I just stare blankly, puffy eyes, and numb. I push past him fumble under the small house replica for the spare key unlock the door, put the key back, close the front door lock it and head up the stairs. To my bedroom in the attic, I am the middle sibling of a Younger sister and an older brother. Eight, sixteen, and seventeen. I chose the attic as my room more privacy and own bathroom and a window to climb out to star gaze, or sneak out which I rarely do. I slip out of my damp clothing and into the bathroom to run a bath, I make the water as hot as it goes and slip in shivering and icy. I sit here until the water is icy crying my eyes out grossly. I finally drain the water and turn on the shower and halfheartedly wash my hair, face and body. I turn of the water put on my fluffy robe and Drag my quilt and my pillow to my window pane and curl up by my window and fall asleep.  
My mom wakes me saying I'll be late to school, my sweet mother says I look sick and should stay home that she'd call the school and make me some soup, and have my brother run to the store to get me some sports drinks. I drift off again, waking up to a dark sky and lots of noise down stairs I finally get up, brush my teeth and head to my computer, to check my bank account I will need a new phone now. Savings account inquiry, two thousand five hundred and ninety dollars and fifty-eight cents is what I have saved from working for eight months, at the college library down the street from my tiny high school five to six hours a day four to five days a week. I have enough for a phone upgrade so I order my phone, and a water proof case. And check my messenger thirty-two unread Messages from Fenn Tinsley. Five unread messages from Samantha Riley I open Samantha.  
-Hey Ames, want to go homecoming dress shopping with me Friday? I want to look great for Kit! :) 3 Let me Know. P.S what's up with your phone?  
-Ames, will you pick me up for school today, I'm running late?  
-Ames?! Never mind I got a ride.  
\- Fenn just told me what happened, I want to come see you buy I know you want to be alone, message me when you can. I love you Amethyst. xo, Sam  
At this point I'm crying again I walk back to my window and climb back on the pane. I can hear the house phone ring below, shortly after footsteps up my stairs and knocking follows, "Amethyst, its Samantha," says my little sister Sapphire, a minute passes and I'm sure Samantha told her just to walk in she hands me the house phone and kisses my cheek feel better "Amethyst, I love you." I wait until I hear the door closes and put the phone to my ear.  
-"Ames, Ames I'm so sorry, can I come over?" Silence. "I stay over on Friday nights can I come?" Silence. "I'm coming over I love you don't move." And the phone clicks and the tone rings on.  
Twenty-five minutes or so later.  
My bedroom door swings open and Samantha is standing at my door in a green Kingsley High school gym shirt and hello kitty pajama bottoms holding an overnight bag. She closes my door turns sets up her phone on the music dock letting a slow melody play.  
She lifts my legs and sits with my legs in her lap. And we sit in silence for a while. Thank you Sam, I say. No problem Ames. She asks what happened I tell her the whole story, blubbering all the way through. She hugs me so hard her long red Waves cover my face and are in my mouth. Want to watch a movie she says? Sure we pop in The Bad Seed and sit back. Hey it's too bad you weren't at school today; she says why I ask? There's a new guy he's super-hot his name is Alexander if I didn't have Kit I might've gone after him. I fake a laugh. Have you eaten she asks; no I say I'm not hungry. Lie. You're lying she says, I nod. "I'm ordering pizza okay Ames?" She says. "sure that's fine, wait no its not!" I say "Fenn works at Pizza Joe's." "You don't have to come down I'll go down and get everything no worries." she retorts. A few hours pass and the doorbell rings, Sam peeks out the window, collects her money and runs downstairs. I manage to hoist myself up to sneakily look out the window, it's not Fenn, thank god. Sam's back quickly with a large sausage pizza and a six pack of cream soda. She flips my television to Netflix, stopping the bad seed, as we eat our pizza and watch our show in silence. The next morning Sam leaves early for work and I get out of bed and dress for my full shift I pack up my homework that I'm sure I won't understand a single bit of because Mrs. Montgomery teaches something new every day in AP Calculus. I get to work clock in and sit at my desk. I deal with a handful of students a day mostly getting Parking Passes for the Dormitory. I study in silence, get home take my dinner to my room, sleep. This becomes my Routine for the next two and a half months, my parents and family worry as well as my friends, and Fenn who always looks hurt when he sees me but I never speak to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
It is October sixteenth and I feel unusual but I'm starting to feel a little better. I wake up early to get ready for school this morning, Samantha and I have plans after school to rent a movie and buy some fast food and lounge in my room. I head to my bathroom and brush my teeth and wash my porcelain skin, I would consider myself pretty average looking light freckles across my nose and cheeks, sharp cheekbones, round face, narrow nose, large Grey eyes. My hair is long wavy jet black and stops at the end of my rib cage. I'm average height I suppose, curvy body, medium bust and bum. I apply my foundation for the first time in months, as well as bronzer, I put on my favorite black eye-shadow. Apply my eyeliner and mascara, and finish it off with a burgundy lip, I look pretty decent my hair is naturally wavy so I just brush it out and pull it up into a half pony tail and head for my closet. I pull on a pair of black skinny jeans my black combat boots, a grey plaid button up a moss green scarf and my black pea coat and grab my school bag, I take a glance in the mirror I look pretty cute for the first time in two and a half months a smile and head to my car, it'll be a good day I keep telling myself, I say this several times in my head on my way to school.  
I pull up to Sam's house and text her to let her know I'm here. She gets in and is awestruck, "Umm, Ames you look hot what the hell." She smiles, thanks "I try" I wink. "I'm liking this new you!" She says matter-of-factually. I roll my eyes and reply "what do you want to watch tonight?" "Not sure, can we just pick a bunch of cheesy ones?" She asks, "Uh, sure that's fine."  
I park in my designated spot in the school parking lot grab my bag and walk side by side to the quad with Sam. I feel so uncomfortable, I clear my throat and whisper "uhm, Sam? Why the hell is everyone staring at me?" She raises an eyebrow in an are you really asking that, kind of way and that answers my question.  
Homeroom goes by quickly as does AP Calculus, AP English, Gym, Honors Economics. I'm headed to my fifth period Drama class, I'm pretty excited about this class it's my absolute favorite, my parents have always said I was so dramatic I belonged on stage. I walk into drama and find my seat, and get situated while the bell rings. "Good afternoon fifth hour Drama." My drama teacher Mr. Barnes announces, "I'm aware it's a bit late in the year for new members of our little family but we have room for one more, we have a new addition to fifth hour Drama, he is not new to the school, anymore I suppose but new to our class everyone takes the time to introduce yourself to Mr. Alexander Vine if you haven't already." I look up from my doodle and barely realize Alexander is sitting at the same table as myself. He's pretty damn attractive. He waves his hand at the class and glances in my direction. He's tall maybe six foot two, muscular strong jaw bright green eyes, light brown hair, and a really nice smile. Wait why is he smiling? Oh, shit I'm staring. I look back down at my doodling and try to hide my now bright red face with my hair, I feel him walk behind my desk to the empty seat next to me, "Hello I'm Alexander you can call me Alex, either is fine." I glance up "Hi, I'm Amethyst, or Ames uhmm, whichever you prefer." I blurt. "Beautiful name, is your birthday in February?" He asks. "Err, yeah it is February seventeenth actually my parents named my younger sister Sapphire, her birthday is in September, they thought it would be a cool idea to name the girls after their birthstone, my oldest brothers name is August though, he was also born in august. But I didn't need to tell you that. Sorry." I say. "No need to apologize that's so cool, those are all great names." I smile, and go back to doodling. "I've seen you around school a lot, always wanted to say hi, but you didn't look like you wanted anything to do with anyone, but you're not so bad." He says, smiling. I turn apologetically. " I'm sorry, I didn't know I mean I've had a tough beginning to my school year so I just kept to myself." "Oh Amethyst, you don't need to explain yourself, I was only kidding. You're so polite though." He states. I look down at my hands." Oh okay well thanks I guess." We both go back to listening to Mr. Barnes. I'm not really listening at all, I'm thinking about how pathetic i must have been since Fenn and i broke up so embarrassing., the bell shortly interrupts my thoughts on how much better our conversation could've been, realizing i zoned out for sixty minutes, I gather my things and head for the door after quickly brushing of Alexander's goodbye. I feel bad because I'm not really trying to be rude I just want to save myself a little embarrassment. I walk quickly to the quad to meet Sam so we can grab our lunch together. I grab a slice of cheese pizza, a pudding cup, a small bowl of vegetables, a peach tea and Sam grabs the same and we head to our usual table in the cafeteria. "So how was Drama?" Sam asks. " it was okay I suppose, I made a fool of myself in front of Alexander, but other than that it was less than eventful." I say matter-of-factually. "Umm, rewind! Since when is Alexander in your class? Why is this first time I'm hearing about this?" She demands. "Because it literally just happened, be quite you're loud and he's behind me at that table." I whisper. "Ames. Oh my gosh Ames!" "What, what?" "He's coming this way!" She half whispers excitedly. "Oh shit Sam, Fenn is walking this way too, we have to go I don't want to talk to him." I whine. Sam stands up and walk to meet Fenn, as Alexander stands at the edge of our table. He's even more handsome with the light coming throw the cafeteria doors. "Hello Amethyst, do you mind if I sit?" "Uhhh yeah erm… go ahead." I'm watching Sam now she's angrily whispering at him. "Is that her boyfriend?" He asks, "No, he's mine well my Ex, I don't want to talk to him right now, he broke up with me like three months ago." I say quietly. " why in the world would anyone break up with you? Errr...Sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud, oh gosh I'm going to go to my sixth hour now, have a good day." He sputters. "Ha-ha you're sweet, you don't need to be embarrassed I say things I don't mean to say out loud all the time." I giggle. He excuses himself and heads towards the direction of the English building, his walk Is almost to graceful if I walked next to him I'd look like a baby giraffe walking for the first time. "Amethyst, Hellloo? You awake?" I realize Samantha is waving her hand in my face. Oh, ha-ha sorry I'm just a little tired." "Yeah sure you're tired." She says tired with quotation marks. "You were just staring at Alexander's perfect ass." "Sam ha-ha shut up!" I say laughing it wasn't a lie. The lunch bell rings and we gather our things and head toward the only class we have together photography class.


End file.
